Je pars avec elle
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Lorsque le Pearl est attaqué par le kraken, Jack essaie de faire un choix... ( reprise d'une scène du 2ème volet de la saga) L'histoire est Sparra, mais le véritable pairing n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on croit... POV Jack Histoire écrite en 2015


Je pars avec elle...

Genre: drame

Rating: T

Painring: Sparrabeth... Mais le véritable pairing n'est peut-ètre pas celui qu'on croit

Lorsque le Pearl est attaqué par le kraken, Jack essaie de faire un choix...

"Le kraken"

J'ai entendu ce mot, j'ai senti l'appel imminent de la mort et mon instinct de survie a pris le dessus. J'ai eu peur, vraiment très peur. Peu importe si je passe pour un lache, la peur m'a glacée et j'ai voulu m'enfuir. Mais à bord de ma misérable embarcation, alors que je fuis désespérement vers les cotes avec pour seule idée de sauver ma vie, deux autres pensées viennent à moi comme pour me ramener à la raison.

Elles sont là-bas... Je les ai laissé toutes les deux, et elle vont périr. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, quelque chose m'apparait plus important que moi-mème, plus imprtant que ma propre vie. Elles sont les deux seules choses à faire battre mon coeur, et si elles partent, pour quelles raisons ce coeur continuerait t'il de battre? à quoi bon sauver sa vie si c'est pour s'arracher le coeur?

Je me retourne vers elles, l'instinct de survie n'est pas assez fort pour me permettre de fuir. Oui, je suis lache, mais pour elles... L'envie de revenir affronter le froid glacial du danger de mort fait surface en moi. Non pas que j'ai envie de mourir, j'en ai mème très peur, mais je suis incapable de les laisser. Je dois revenir... Returner à bord et les retrouver... Je ne peux sauver les deux, mais au moins pourrais-je en sauver une, et faire mes adieux à l'autre... Je sens déjà le souffle de la mort me glacer, que je survive ou pas, je sais que dans quelques minutes mon coeur s'éteindra d'en avoir perdu une. Mon compas me dit de revenir vers elles, et je ne peux m'y soustraire. Les deux seules choses que je désire au monde sont dérrière moi, à quelques coups de rame, abandonnées à la mort. Et je ne peux m'y résoudre. Mieux vaut peut-ètre encore mourir avec elles que vivre sans elles.

Je suis remonté à bord. Enfin, de nouveau, pour la dernière fois, je foule son sol, je la touche, je la défends. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mon amour.  
Et puis, c'est elle, l'autre, l'autre femme, de ses yeux noisettes qui me regarde et qui s'accroche à moi, elle me touche, s'agrippe à ma jambe comme pour me retenir, et pour que je la défende une nouvellle fois. Pour laquelle des deux suis-je revenu? Mon coeur une nouvelle fois ne le sait pas, tout comme mon compas, car les deux sont au mème endroit. Dans tout les cas, à présent que je suis revenu, je ne peux plus ètre lache. Je dois la sauver... Pour me sauver...

Le kraken s'est enfui. Mais comme moi tout à l'heure, il va revenir. Et la mort avec lui. Je me sens bien faible subitement. Je viens peut-ètre de faire un geste courageux, comme elle me l'avait demandé, mais ça ne suffira pas à nous sauver. Pourtant, il y a une solution. Je peux sauver Lizzie, et pour celà il n'y a qu'un choix possibe: laisser ma perle, l'abandonner à la mort, au naufrage, repartir sans elle. Lizzie me regarde avec quelque chose de différent dans les yeux. Je l'ai choisi elle plutot que ma perle, mais est-ce vraiment un choix, ai-je le choix...  
"Vous ètes revenu", me dit t'elle. Oui, je suis revenu, sachant dès le début que je ne pourrais que la sauver elle, j'aurais pu la laisser aussi mais je n'ai pas pu... Quand nous serons parti du navire, ma perle coulera et il ne me restera qu'elle. Ma Lizzie, qui pourtant elle, ne m'a pas choisi. Elle a toujours choisi Will, alors pourquoi moi, je la choisi, elle. Peut-ètre pour avoir ma récompense. Si elle tient sa promesse, si elle me la donne. Et ensuite? Cette récompense mérite t'elle vraiment que j'abandonne ma perle? Je sais pourtant qu'il est impossible que je sauve mon navire, condamné à la mort comme moi, pourtant, c'est insensé, que suis-je sans elle? Un chien errant, un loup blessé, comme je l'ai été pendant des années? Comment peut-elle partir sans moi? Comment la mort peut me prendre ma perle et que moi j'y échappe? Juste pour une femme... Lizzie... Qu'a-tu fais de moi...

La récompense... La voilà... Un baiser... Je vais tout perdre pour un baiser d'Elizabeth, je m'y accroche pour garder mon courage, ce sera peut-ètre la seule chose que je n'aurais jamais d'elle, je le savoure, ces secondes sont si parfaites que peut-ètre, ça valait la peine... Elle me donne ce que j'ai toujours attendu d'elle... Je le savoure... Et puis de nouveau je sens le froid glacial de la mort se diriger vers moi, le métal froid des menottes qu'elle vient de me mettre au poignet, je mets quelques secondes à réagir... Elle m'a... Attaché au navire... Elle m'a attaché à ma perle... Livrer à la mort... Je regarde Liz avec admiration. Peut-ètre que finalement, il doit en ètre ainsi. Liz ne me choisira jamais. Elle m'a offert sa récompense, à présent elle me rend à mon premier amour, elle me rend à ma perle, pour que je meure avec elle. Je ne suis qu'un pirate, et il n'y a que ma perle que je puisse aimer, je ne peux aimer une autre, de cet amour qui me transporte. J'ai cru un instant qu'il existait une femme qui puisse me faire voyager autant que le Pearl, une femme pour qui je serai capable de tout comme pour le Pearl... J'avais oublié un détail... Cette femme n'est pas prète à tout pour moi. Elle ne prendra aucun risque pour moi. Elle veut juste sauver Will, et se sauver elle. Quitte à abandonner l'un de ses amours. Elle est comme moi, je voulais juste me sauver moi, et elle en abandonnant l'une de mes amours.

Mais on ne peut échapper à sa vie. Chacun de nous deux retourne à son premier amour. Elle avec Will, moi avec ma perle. Sauf que c'est elle qui vivra. Pas moi. Je vais mourir ici, comme il se doit, attaché pour l'éternité à ce que j'a le plus aimé au monde. Finalement, elle me fait deux cadeaux, elle m'a offert quelques minutes de passion avant de me rendre à ma femme légitime, celle que j'avais décidé de laisser. Je ne mourrais peut-ètre pas pour rien. Car Elle, elle vivra, elle se mariera avec celui qu'elle aime, et moi, je vais pouvoir mourir dignement en l'ayant sauvé et vivre mes derniers instants avec le véritable amour de ma vie. Peut-ètre que finalement, on n'échappe pas à son destin.

à présent que Liz est parti, je m'applique à me détacher. Mais ce n'est plus pour Liz. Ce n'est plus pour moi. C'est pour elle. Ma perle. Elle m'avait rendu libre, et je suis attaché à elle, dans tout les sens du terme, nul besoin de menottes pour ètre lié à elle. Je me détache, j'ai toujours été libre à bord du Pearl et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Que serais-je devenu si j'avais survécu sans elle. Jamais Liz ne l'aurait remplacé, je l'avais cru, ou bien aurais-je aimé y croire, mais c'est absurde. Tout comme il était absurde de croire que j'aurais pu remplacer Will. La seule colombe qui ne me suivra jamais, ce n'était pas Elizabeth. Peut-ètre aussi que je crois ça à présent qu'elle m'a abandonné. Peut-ètre qu'en fait je me raccroche à ma perle pour taire la douleur, comme je me suis raccroché à Liz quand elle m'a embrassé, pour taire la douleur de perdre le Pearl. En fait, la douleur est la mème. Peut-ètre que je les aimais trop. Pour le Pearl j'ai vendu mon ame, et pour Liz j'ai perdu le seul moyen de la sauver. Et finalement je meurs ici, pour ma perle, mais n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu, en concluant ce pacte? J'ai vendu mon ame pour avoir le Pearl, par amour j'ai abandonné mon ame à l'enfer. Mais j'ignorais simplement que l'enfer avait le gout des lèvres d'Elizabeth.

Le vent glacial de la mort m'a emporté. je n'ai su me décider entre vous deux, vous l'avez fait pour moi. Adieu Lizzie, Je pars avec elle, et vous partez avec lui. Qu'il en soit ainsi.


End file.
